


Иди через лес

by Nechist019



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist019/pseuds/Nechist019
Summary: Блейн Андерсон не был в Уэстервилле десять лет. Он вернулся, чтобы отдохнуть и решить небольшие семейные проблемы, но у вымирающего городка были свои планы.





	Иди через лес

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, смерть основного персонажа, альтернативная география США, альтернативные 1990-е годы

Блейн с первого взгляда не узнает Уэстервилль, хочет развернуться и снова проехать мимо указателя, чтобы проверить, туда ли попал. Десять лет назад, когда он в последний раз был у дяди, город разрастался, отвоевывая у леса по клочку земли в день. Он должен был пройти по дороге на запад, закрепляясь на местности магазинами, заправками и коттеджами. Он хотел стать элитным пригородом, выбраться на берег озера и заиметь торгово-развлекательный центр. Но лес победил. Сожрал пару новых домов вместе с хозяевами, разгромил супермаркет, откусил кусок от пятиэтажной гостиницы, открыв на всеобщее обозрение раскуроченные санузлы и исписанные обои. Теперь деревья растут из крыш, трава бурлит вокруг брошенных как будто в панике машин, разве что дикие звери с зубами в три ряда не топчутся у дороги. Блейн замечает в лесу две мужские фигуры — яркие красно-синие фланелевые рубашки мелькают между деревьев. Один из мужчин орудует топором — последний герой, решивший защитить свой маленький город. Второй, видимо, считает эту затею глупой. Он беззвучно смеется, отворачиваясь и начиная шагать в сторону дороги. Его лицо, искаженное хохотом, некрасивое, будто никто не должен был его таким видеть, кажется Блейну знакомым. Он прибавляет ходу.

Порог дядиного магазина Блейн переступает с почти детским трепетом, замирает на входе и оглядывается по сторонам. Здесь все осталось как прежде, выгрузилось целиком со всеми стеллажами, игровыми автоматами, кассетами, витринами с сувениркой прямо из его памяти — будто ни одна вещь за десять лет не сдвинулась с места. Он улыбается, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает то ли восторгом, то ли испугом. Идет по залу, собственные шаги превращаются в эхо и принимаются скакать вокруг. За прилавком никого, в подсобке что-то падает, слышен сдавленный вздох.

Дядя сидит на полу, крепко держит бутылку и никак не может ухватиться за край стола, чтобы встать. Блейн выволакивает его в зал, усаживает на стул у кассы, попутно пытаясь выяснить, что случилось, не вызвать ли скорую, не отвезти ли домой. Дядя отмахивается, пьяно чавкая и шаря по комнате мутными глазами. Вдруг его взгляд останавливается.

— Явился, сученыш, — выпаливает он Блейну за спину.

Посреди зала стоит кто-то высокий, солнце бьет ему в спину, истончая и делая похожим на картонку. 

— Ходит, ходит, будто ему тут медом намазано, — продолжает мямлить дядя.

— Ха, вы снова все забыли. Я вообще-то здесь работаю, — голос у незнакомца по-мальчишески звонкий.

— Прочь! — дядя измученно отмахивается.

— Зря вы так. Сами меня позвали, вот я и пришел. Вы бы так не ругались при племянничке, а то он... — Парень подходит к ним, перегибается через прилавок и осекается, когда замечает, что Блейн таращится на него во все глаза. Тощий, бледный, он удивленно пялится в ответ, не моргая и не закрывая рот.

— Ты что себе позволяешь... — Блейну самому почти стыдно за свой взрослый, дедовский комментарий. 

— Прочь! — кричит дядя, подаваясь вперед. Парень отскакивает, врезается в стеллаж с разворота и убегает на улицу.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Блейн, пытаясь поймать дядин взгляд. 

— Работает он здесь, как же, приходит и издевается. 

— Он всегда так с тобой разговаривает? Уволь его, и все.

— Не могу! Не могу! — взвизгивает дядя.

— Так... Давай ты мне все дома расскажешь? — Блейн оглядывается на машину, прикидывая, сможет ли довести дядю до нее. Тот смотрит прямо перед собой и еле заметно кивает. 

Усадив дядю на заднее сидение, Блейн отыскивает у него в карманах ключи и возвращается закрыть магазин. Щелкает замком и, подняв глаза, видит того парня посреди зала, внутри. «Да чтоб тебя... » — бурчит он себе под нос, снова отпирая дверь. 

— А ну выходи! — кричит Блейн с порога. Парень не двигается. 

— Выходи. Мы уезжаем, ты тут не останешься. 

Тот идет медленно, глядя глаза в глаза, и тормозит на пороге. 

— Вы совсем уезжаете? — скрипуче спрашивает он. 

— Да. Вернее, нет. Я отвезу его домой и уложу спать. На тебя я магазин не оставлю. 

— Да пожалуйста. Только он на всю округу единственный такой. Кто-нибудь не сможет прикупить ранних «Секс пистолз», и начнется паника, бунт, народные волнения. 

Неимоверно хочется отчитать его, потребовать не ерничать и не придуриваться. 

— Хорошо, я вернусь через час и приберусь здесь. 

— Окей, — кивает тот и уходит куда-то в переулок. 

 

Когда Блейн возвращается, парень уже топчется у магазина, молча проходит за ним и без дополнительных команд принимается разбирать и расставлять разбросанные кассеты. Момент, когда его можно было прогнать, упущен, Блейн беспомощно наблюдает за ним, пока тот не поднимает глаза. 

— Ты меня совсем не помнишь?

— А мы знакомы? — Блейн сам понимает, что вопрос звучит фальшиво, как очевидная подмена простого «совсем». — Я был тут десять лет назад. Сколько тебе тогда было? Шесть? Семь?

— Восемь, постоянно зависал здесь, насилуя игровые и музыкальные автоматы. — Он подходит ближе, можно не напрягаясь разобрать его мерный шепот с редкими полноценными звуками.

Рука касается бедра, контакт еле ощутимый, но вышибающий своей внезапностью.

— Я был тебе вот по сих... 

— Ну вот, — Блейн чуть не отпрыгивает, — как тебя было узнать. Сколько времени прошло. Ты... 

— Себастиан... 

— Точно! 

— ... меня зовут Себастиан Смайт. 

Реплики нелепо наползают друг на друга. Блейн кивает, изображая радость узнавания и понимая, что в упор не помнит мелкого пацана с таким вычурным именем. 

На уборку уходит почти три часа. Блейн проверяет время, прикидывая, как там дядя. Было бы быстрее, но Себастиан отвлекается и за ним приходится все переделывать.

— Я тебя таким и представлял, — вкрадчиво говорит он и лениво проводит тряпкой по полке. Многолетний слой пыли остается подпирать кассеты, — что ты только чуть-чуть изменился. — Он разворачивается, перекладывает тряпку из одной руки в другую и идет обратно. — Не мужчина, а мечта.

Блейн, конечно, не верит своим ушам, хочет возмутиться и отступить назад, но сдерживается. Себастиан доходит до конца стеллажа, рука упирается в боковую стенку, перемахивает на следующую полку.

— Твой дядя хвастался, что у тебя все хорошо, что ты теперь поешь... профессионально... Но послушать мы не смогли. На нашем радио нет, — он снова приближается, в голосе появляются капризные нотки, — записи ты не присылал, сам не приезжал. Забыл, бросил...

Блейн зависает, ожидая продолжения. Но Себастиан опять уходит. Молча. Блейн какое-то время наблюдает за ним, как дурак и бездельник, а потом направляется в другой конец зала, чтобы найти себе какое-то занятие.

Он замечает коробки на стеллажах, лезет посмотреть, что в них, и роняет, засыпав пылью полмагазина. Он чихает и отплевывается, раскачиваясь на стремянке, а наконец найдя равновесие и сумев открыть глаза, видит стоящего в стороне Себастиана. Тот не спешит ему помогать, а только смотрит. Блейн хочет позвать его, но снова чихает и чуть не падает. После секундной паузы Себастиан заливается смехом, который сначала кажется злым и издевательским, но с каждым раскатом становится все чище и чище. Он улыбается и теперь кажется Блейну знакомым. Возможно, дело в красках. Солнце пошло на убыль, подсветило все оранжевым. Избавившись от серого слоя, витрины, корешки старых vhs-ок и упаковки пластинок стали ярче. Блейн как будто вспоминает: 10 лет назад по этому залу ходил, пританцовывал кто-то, слабым голосом напевая Джексона. 

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Себастиан уже на улице откуда-то из-за спины.

— Не знаю, — рассеянно отвечает Блейн. Он возится с замком, не понимая, как так запросто сумел днем трижды совладать с ним. Наверное, на нервах.

— В смысле? — Себастиан переспрашивает на выдохе.

— Сложный период. — Ключ наконец-то поворачивается. — Мне надо отдохнуть, проветрить голову. Уеду, когда пойму, что получилось.

— Понятно, — отвечает Себастиан, — тогда пока. Увидимся. До завтра.

Когда Блейн оглядывается, его уже нет. Убежал в неизвестном направлении. 

 

Дядя не вставал, пока его не было. Блейн заходит к нему в комнату. Он перезакутался в одеяло, выпростал ноги, выбросил подушку. Остальной беспорядок, который успел запомнить Блейн, остался нетронутым. Пустые бутылки и кучи грязной одежды все так же валяются на пути.

Он проходится по дому, заглядывая в каждую дверь, ставит чайник на плиту. Непонятно, чего хочется больше — поесть или помыться. День начался слишком сумбурно, с ходу превратив из гостя в хозяина, из ребенка во взрослого. Дом — нечто среднее между магазинчиком и городом, знакомый каждой покосившейся картиной и чужой на каждом повороте. Он решает, что душ будет штурмовать завтра, когда проснется дядя. Заваривает чай и сооружает бутерброд из чудом выживших в холостяцком холодильнике хлеба и сыра. 

На столе лежит пакет с трофеями из магазина. Пыльную коробку с разноцветными кассетами он нашел на стеллаже. На каждой наклейка со списком песен, почерк аккуратный, ровный, округлый — его юношеский. За волкман из дядиного магазина он честно заплатил — положил купюру в кассу, пробил себе чек. И теперь взял синюю кассету, сунул ее в плеер. Раньше его голос был звонче — слышно даже сквозь затертости на самодельной записи, — а вот эта модуляция была зря, а вот эта нота особенно хороша, а вот этот смех... Он на заднем плане, непонятно где — в прекрасной десятилетней давности или сейчас за спиной, в коридоре, на лестнице. Блейн выключает музыку, сдирает наушники и решает, что пора спать. Пересекая гостиную, он проскальзывает взглядом по окну и замирает. На улице стоит человек и смотрит на него, подсвеченного со всех сторон люстрой, настольными лампами и торшерами, которые он навключал из детской боязливости. Они оба не двигаются пару секунд, а потом человек разворачивается и уходит. Блейн подбегает к окну, высовывается и видит его, неспешно удаляющегося вниз по улице, хочет окликнуть, спросить, кто он, в чем дело, и не может.

Перед сном он на три раза проверяет, закрыты ли окна, и подпирает стулом заднюю дверь.

Следующий день оказывается на удивление спокойным. Единственную проблему создает сам Блейн. Забыв поставить будильник, он просыпается уже испуганным из-за скрипа двери. Дядя стоит в проеме, старый, помятый, с красными щекам и носом, будто еще пьян. Глаза при этом трезвые и холодные. Он сухо кивает:

— Жду тебя внизу. 

Блейн спускается на ватных ногах, думая, что ему анонсировали серьезный разговор не пойми на какую тему. Оказывается — всего лишь о том, что приготовить на завтрак. Теперь он видит то, что не разглядел спросонья — дядя выглядит виноватым. Он просит прощения за то, что забыл о его приезде. Блейн улыбается и предлагает побыстрее собраться и поехать перекусить где-нибудь поблизости. 

— Негде, — мрачно отвечает дядя. Блейн вспоминает, как его встретил город, и не решается спорить почему. 

Они доедают хлеб и сыр, находят в шкафу консервы. Договариваются метнуться в сторону шоссе, где есть старый супермаркет, и набить холодильник. Но сначала дядя хочет проверить свой магазин. 

В прибранном виде он ему как будто не нравится. Проход мимо каждого стеллажа сопровождается появлением новой недовольной гримасы. Дядя неспешно добирается до кассы, садится на стул и говорит, что лучше он останется здесь, на своем месте. Блейн смотрит на него с подозрением. Не исключено, что где-то тут у дяди бутылочная заначка. Еще он отмечает про себя это «на своем месте»: он приехал сюда не только отдохнуть, но и уговорить старика — да, теперь точно старика — перебраться поюжнее, поближе к родне. 

Про то, как он тут живет, дядя рассказывает неохотно. Куда проще — полусказочным языком — про то, что случилось с городом. Это было тем летом, когда Блейн впервые не приехал на каникулы. Стояла невыносимо удушливая погода. Солнце как будто не хотело уходить из зенита, мгновенно взбиралось на высшую точку и торчало там, наливаясь рыжиной, до девяти-десяти вечера. Тени пропадали часов в десять утра, цветы беспокойно крутились, пытаясь спрятаться от прямых лучей в траве. Трава уползала в лес с обочин, открывая каменистые десна дороги. Озеро там, за лесом, шумело, возомнив себя морем, на нем появилась пушистая пена, из пены — лохматые чудовища, забыть которых не удавалось, просто включив фантазию или здравый смысл. Первыми не выдержали рабочие, которые строили гостиницу — шикарный до бессмысленности «Далтон» на въезде в город. Им было проще: это не их земля, не их дома, не их лес. Они тихо сели по машинам и пропали. А потом это началось у местных, началось с одной женщины. Она стояла посреди улицы, как раз напротив магазина, вон там, и смотрела по сторонам, пытаясь ухватиться взглядом за что-нибудь. За вывески, фонарные столбы, собственные туфли... а потом она посмотрела на солнце, постояла так пару минут и побежала. Ее муж как раз был в магазине, все осматривал, спрашивал, как идут продажи. Он заметил других людей, они повыходили на улицу, смотрели ей вслед. Он тоже вышел, тоже долго смотрел, пока не понял, что это она, и, забыв про припаркованную рядом машину, не побежал следом. Люди потянулись за ними, кто быстрее, кто медленнее. Они стали уезжать. Город маленький, его выкашивало целыми кварталами. Кто-то не мог жить без соседей вообще, кто-то не мог вынести новых — они не бросали дома, пытались продавать и продавали. Эти приезжие еще пару лет поддерживали жизнь в городе, даже заходили в магазин. Но они быстро заменяли себя пожилыми родителями, собственными дряхлыми копиями, старели, умирали. Вандалы и умельцы-мародеры перестали растаскивать на кирпичики недостроенные дома, закрывшиеся магазины. Сломалась вышка — никто не отремонтировал. Теперь здесь ловит только локальное радио.

Дядя тянется к приемнику — оказывается, все это время он был включен — и выворачивает громкость. С треском разрывая радиоволну, к ним продирается голос ведущего, потом — первые аккорды песни.

Блейн слушает, разинув рот. Эфир вливается в дядин рассказ и продолжает его, давая тому отдохнуть. 

 

Они выезжают из города, добираются до соседнего, закупают продуктов на неделю. Вечером, когда сытый дядя быстро уходит к себе и заваливается спать, Блейн берется за цветные кассеты, пытаясь понять, что не жалко стереть, чтобы поверх наложить дядины истории, если он снова разговорится. А жалко все. Блейн дослушивает синюю и убирает к себе в сумку. Там были хорошие песни и был чужой смех на заднем плане. Во дворе никого нет, но Блейн все равно проверяет окна и подпирает дверь. 

Утром они снова едут в магазин вместе: дядя не хотел сидеть дома.

Блейн на удачу спрашивает дядю, нет ли у них чистых кассет, не рассчитывая, что тот отреагирует более чем активно и подорвется в подсобку шуршать коробками. Блейн роется в бумагах и счетах и вдруг слышит прямо над ухом: «Привет». Он вскидывает голову. В паре шагов от прилавка стоит парень в красно-синей рубашке. 

— Здравствуйте... — мямлит Блейн. 

— Ну у тебя и лицо! — парень смеется. — Совсем как у местного. Только третий день тут, а уже всего шугаешься.

Он заходит за прилавок и запрыгивает на него, чудом не спихнув кипу документов. Блейн возмущенно хватает ртом воздух в ответ на каждое движение и пялится на что попало. На длинные ноги, тонкие запястья, истыканную родинками шею. 

— Эй! Ты чего? — Парень наклоняется, складывается пополам и смотрит прямо в лицо. 

— Мы знакомы? 

Он отстраняется, меняясь почти до неузнаваемости. Глаза тускнеют, нос заостряется. 

— Ого, после всего, что между нами было... — шепчет он, щурясь, — вон у того стеллажа, и вон у того. И даже прямо вот тут...

Блейн пытается не реагировать и не выглядеть глупо. Парень улыбается хитро, в полщеки.

— Ты меня совсем не помнишь? — Он наклоняет голову то влево, то вправо, разглядывая его как нечто невиданное.

— Себастиан? — переспрашивает Блейн на удачу и секундой позже понимает, что угадал.

— Ты сейчас издеваешься или заигрываешь?

— Я не специально. Ты сегодня выглядишь совсем по-другому. 

— Ну хотя бы лучше, чем вчера?

В подсобке что-то падает, и тут же раздается предупреждающий крик дяди: «Все в порядке!»

Себастиан смотрит на дверь.

— Трезвый? 

— Второй день уже. 

— У-у-у, тогда мне тут делать нечего. Пошел я. 

И продолжает сидеть на прилавке, глядя на Блейна. Он чувствует это, но сам глаза не поднимает, уставившись на его коленку, следит, как ткань натягивается и провисает, когда сгибается и разгибается нога.

— Тебе не скучно? — Себастиан говорит тихо и ровно, приглушив не столько звуки, сколько интонации. 

— Я еще не понимаю... — Блейн отвечает шепотом, подстроившись.

— Заметно. Ну, в любом случае, ты должен знать, что «Скандалы» все еще работают.

Блейна как будто ударяет по голове, он поднимает глаза, смотрит испуганно, трет ментальной ладонью ментальную шишку. Стыдно и страшно до удушья.

— Да ладно тебе морозиться. Весь город знает, что ты гей. Об этом даже в газетах писали. 

— Что?.. — Блейна начинает накрывать паникой. Себастиан отвечает долгим, мерзеньким, издевательским смехом. 

— И про меня писали! И про кого только не писали! У тебя такое лицо, будто ты боишься. — Хохот превращается в хищную улыбку. — Будто у вас там в духовно богатом и умном городе за это бьют и даже убивают. 

— Нет... Уже нет... Просто странно, когда кто-то знает, кому ты сам не говорил...

— А... Ты, значит, шифруешься? — Себастиан протягивает руку, чтобы колупнуть пальцем бабочку у Блейна на шее. — Отличная маскировка!

— Я просто люблю бабочки. А ты... 

— Да, тоже гей. Хорошо, что ты спросил. А то бы, наверное, еще пару дней мучился. Так. Все самое важное я тебе сообщил. Ты гей, я гей, «Скандалы» еще работают. Теперь можно валить.

Он спрыгивает на пол — легко и невесомо, почти не потревожив воздух. 

— И прикрой меня. Дяде не напоминай. А то начнет ворчать и переживать. 

Блейн согласно кивает, хотя Себастиан уже не смотрит на него, идет на выход, на секунду застыв перед дверью, прежде чем взяться за ручку. На улице напротив магазина стоит обшарпанный пикап с пустым багажником. Кто за рулем, Блейн не видит. Себастиан подходит к машине и оглядывается, медленно поворачивая голову, кажется, что на десяток градусов больше, чем может позволить человеческое тело. Смотрит прямо в глаза, улыбается так, что скручивает внутренности. Когда он отходит, казалось бы, можно рассмотреть водителя, но тот наклоняется, чтобы открыть дверь, и лицо теряется в наслоениях света и тени. Себастиан садится в машину. 

Блейн продолжает смотреть на опустевшую улицу, пока перед ним не грохается, пластмассово постукивая содержимым, коробка.

— Вон сколько нашел! — говорит дядя, радостно вынимая на стол кассету за кассетой. 

 

Его выдержки хватает на три дня. А потом Блейн приезжает в магазин ближе к обеду, едва проспавшись после ночи в «Скандалах», и находит дядю пьяным и злым.

Он вовсю ругается с Себастианом. Блейн замирает в дверях, прислушивается к их спору, но не может понять ни слова, будто речь идет в обратной прокрутке, разбавленная неестественным смехом. На этой же тарабарщине они обращаются и к нему, указывая друг на друга. Себастиан хохочет, дядя свирепеет. Блейн выхватывает только отдельные слова: «Видишь! Видишь!» — дежурно отвечает, что все в порядке, все он видит, и начинает более-менее их понимать, только объяснив себе, в чем причина — в похмелье.

— Успокойтесь, он меня даже не помнит, — первое внятное предложение, которое ему удается выловить, и, кажется, последнее в этом споре. Дядя слезливо шлепает губами и, махнув рукой, уходит в подсобку.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Блейн.

— Переживает, что ты будешь плохо влиять на меня, — улыбчиво отвечает Себастиан, изменяя голос, — на бедного сиротку из этой непроглядной глуши. 

— Нет, я не об этом. — Блейн рассеяно трет висок. — Почему он напился?

— Не знаю. Я пришел, а он уже такой был. Наверное, добрался до запаса на черный день. 

— У него такой был? — Блейн усмехается. Себастиан смотрит в ответ серьезно. 

— М-да... Хорошо ты за ним приглядываешь. Почему он напился? Потому что ты не доглядел. 

Блейн от неожиданности не знает, что сказать, и Себастиану это, видимо, очень нравится, в голосе появляется командный тон.

— Вези его домой. Потом возвращайся, я тебе покажу, раз ты сам не додумался.

И он делает все, что сказано. Отвозит дядю, чистит зубы на два раза, потому что, пока они едут в машине, он перестает понимать, от кого сильнее несет перегаром. А на обратном пути делает крюк по шоссе, чтобы купить слашей и какого-то печенья на ближайшей заправке. Насколько это глупо, он понимает, только увидев свое отражение в двери магазина. Он бы с удовольствием поскорее выбросил этот подростковый набор, но Себастиан уже заметил его и все эти одноразовые атрибуты. 

— Ты никак думаешь, что мы тут ерундой будем страдать? Лучше бы фонарик нормальный взял.

На контрасте с этой строгостью его подрагивающая рука, когда он тянется за стаканом, смотрится мило. 1:1 — про себя отмечает Блейн, но дольше торжествовать не может: Себастиан уже идет в подсобку. 

Они успевают переворошить там все — и мебель передвинуть, и пару половиц оторвать. Все руками Блейна. Себастиан только командует и суетиться вокруг, попивая и проливая свой слаш. Блейн не спорит. В конце концов, это он облажался, решив, что у дяди нет заначки. Он не мог предположить, что по кладовке рассовано бутылок двадцать — с какой-то откровенной бурдой или, наоборот, дорогущим пойлом.

Себастиан с особым увлечением бросается осматривать и оценивать коньяки. Он водит пальцем по этикеткам, рассказывает, что жил в Париже. У родителей всегда в квартире была пара бутылок, для себя и для гостей, поэтому никто особенно не замечал, что они пустеют быстрее, чем положено. А еще в кофейне у дома работал очень покладистый официант, которого можно было уговорить подлить коньяка в капучино. 

Блейн следит за ним, вспоминая себя и своих друзей в его возрасте, когда тоже хотелось форсить, придумывать, казаться интересным. Он почти готов попросить не врать так уж нагло, но не может: слишком складно звучат эти рассказы. В памяти всплывает брезгливое слово «сиротка». Возможно, история, которая скрывается за ним, объясняет, как Себастиана могло занести из Парижа в Уэстервилль. Блейн не уверен, что хочет слышать эту историю.

— Хочешь туда вернуться? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Конечно, — отвечает Себастиан быстро и серьезно, щурясь и всем своим видом показывая, что не надо в нем сомневаться.

— После школы рванешь? 

— Нет, сначала в Чикаго.

— Родственники поддерживают?

— Да здесь всем все равно.

Блейн скорбно поджимает губы, но Себастиан не хочет говорить о Уэстервилле. Он мечтает стать юристом, хочет жить в большом городе, попадать в выпуски новостей, носить красивые костюмы. Он рассказывает об этом увлеченно, наматывая круги по подсобке, и, когда тот не видит, Блейн позволяет себе улыбнуться. Нетипично в его рассказе только то, что он хочет быть государственным адвокатом, оставаться там до последнего, работать с теми, у кого нет денег.

— Это нетипично, — Блейн все-таки выдает свой комментарий.

— В смысле? Я должен мечтать стать адвокатом дьявола?

Блейн не находит, что ответить. Просто отворачивается, ставит пару найденных бутылок в мусорный пакет, хмурится, на самом деле дожидаясь, когда уже будет поздно для какой-то ответной реплики.

Пару минут они проводят максимально далеко друг от друга — в разных углах комнаты. Блейн напряженно стыдится, прогоняя в голове на повторе их разговор, подыскивая слова, чтобы извиниться.

Все меняется, когда он понимает, что Себастиан теперь возится где-то поблизости. Блейн постоянно сталкивается с ним, поворачиваясь или пытаясь переместиться в другой угол. Он вспоминает, о чем собирался спросить, но забыл за всей этой возней с уборкой и чувством вины. Почему Себастиана не было в «Скандалах». Почему он каждый раз подрывался на танцпол, заметив там кого-то тонкого и высокого. Почему натыкался на незнакомые лица полушкольников и сухих наркош неизвестного возраста. Почему стыдливо сбегал к барной стойке посреди песни и продолжал напиваться, поглядывая на дверь. Насколько вообще правильно он понял тот разговор — что это было предложение, а не просто случайный факт, озвученный невзначай. 

Вдруг Себастиан заставляет его остановиться. Буквально — говорит: «Ладно, передохни», касается плеча, сдавливает пальцы и проводит открытой ладонью по груди. Блейн зависает. Он поднимает глаза и смотрит, как Себастиан улыбается, продолжая гладить уже живот и не останавливая руку. Сомнения сметает сразу. Разница в росте подсказывает один сценарий. Разница в возрасте — другой. За шаблонность Блейну не стыдно, и он почти готов забить на нее, как вдруг слышит гудок машины. И еще один, и еще. Кто-то на улице упорно сигналит. Если бы не похмельная голова, Блейн бы вообще не заметил. Но Себастиан останавливается и убирает руку, срываясь на выход и шепча: «Придурок». Блейн спешит за ним, влетая в закрывшуюся дверь. Когда он выбегает в зал, Себастиан уже на улице и ругается — с водителем знакомого старого пикапа. Размахивает руками, стучит ладонями по капоту, но продолжается это недолго. Он жестом призывает успокоиться и подождать и возвращается к двери, с трудом приоткрывая ее.

— Извини. Мне надо ехать. У него еще пара бутылок за диснеевскими мультиками. Не забудь. 

Блейн не отвечает. Он смотрит на водителя — мужчину во фланелевой рубашке и больших темных очках, пытается узнать или запомнить хоть что-нибудь. И не успевает заметить ничего особенного, кроме родинки на щеке. 

 

Мужчина появляется в магазине спустя два дня. Медленно проходит по залу, почти не глядя, цепляет пару видеокассет, бросает их на стойку. Блейн стоит не шевелясь, пока он подбирается все ближе и ближе, и потом не спешит пробивать покупки, разглядывая его. Злое, хищное лицо, птичий нос. На самом деле, Блейну страшно до чертиков. Он бы испугался, просто столкнувшись с ним на улице. Но и сейчас он не может пошевелиться. Потому что понимает: тот пришел не диски купить, а посмотреть и, наверное, поговорить. Он хорошо знает таких мужчин, как и то, что разговора с ними не выйдет: они предпочитают сразу переходить в рукопашную — в ответ на любое неверное движение или слово. Блейн рад, что между ними стойка, это позволит выиграть пару секунд. 

Лицо кажется знакомым. Возможно, десять лет назад он видел его здесь же, возможно, в этом же магазине. 

— Ты что тут делаешь?! — возмущенно выпаливает Себастиан у него за спиной. Он уходил в подсобку. 

— За тобой приехал, — мужчина медленно переводит взгляд на него. 

— Я могу и сам дойти. И вообще, я предупреждал, что буду позже. 

— Я помню. Я могу подождать. 

— Не-не-не, у нас много дел.

— М-да? Незаметно. Мне вот уже пару минут кассеты продать не могут. 

Блейн молчит, чувствуя, что язык онемел. Он переводит взгляд на Себастиана, надеясь, что их хотя бы представят. И тот как будто слышит его мысли.

— Это Хантер, мой друг, у которого есть машина, — произносит он ровно и обреченно. — Это Блейн, племянник мистера Андерсона, мы вместе работаем. 

Если бы Себастиан назвал фамилию, Блейн хотя бы мог спокойно продолжить разговор по форме. Не получив нужной информации, он снова молча смотрит на мужчину и подбирает слова. 

— Я был здесь в последний раз десять лет назад, — начинает он издалека. — Мы тогда не встречались? 

Мужчина усмехается глубоко и низко, будто хрустнув чем-то внутри. 

— Я бы такое точно запомнил, — отвечает он. И это настолько похоже на «да», что Блейну становится жутко.

— Ну что, ты едешь? — спрашивает мужчина у Себастиана. Блейн поворачивается к нему всем телом, будто сейчас тот примет крайне важное решение и это нужно видеть, нужно показать, что ему не все равно. 

Себастиан недовольно смотрит на обоих, поджав губы, и, видимо, судорожно пытается решить. 

— Ладно. Доделывай свои дела, — говорит Хантер. — Я подожду тебя в машине или прямо здесь. 

— Нет, поехали, — почти перебивает его Себастиан, тараторя и шаря глазами по залу, будто боится что-то забыть.

— Ты же справишься без меня? — обращается он к Блейну и, кажется, хочет выговорить еще какую-то формальность, но не успевает.

— Нет, — серьезно и быстро отвечает Блейн. 

Такого ответа никто из них не ожидал. 

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, Блейн, но не надо преувеличивать мою важность. — Себастиан выходит из-за стойки, показушно посмеиваясь и искоса поглядывая на этого своего друга. — Ты уже все знаешь и все понимаешь, так что разберешься, что надо делать. Пока. Я приду на днях, береги дядю. 

Мужчина открывает перед Себастианом дверь. Тот на его фоне кажется почти ребенком, нескладным, тощим, внезапно ссутулившимся, нелепым — в рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы. 

Перед Блейном продолжают лежать неоплаченные кассеты. Противно гудит витрина с сувениркой. В дальнем углу мигает лампа.

Блейн ревниво разрешает себе представить, что они вместе, а дальше все складывается само собой. Дрожащие пальцы, постоянные увиливания от работы, заминка и усилие, с которыми он всегда открывает двери, туго застегнутые манжеты. Родные, которым все равно, если они вообще есть. Всегда одна и та же одежда. Мечта помогать тем, кому не помогут другие. Взрослый мужчина, «друг», с топором и проржавевшей машиной, который забирает с работы и который фактически не принимает отказа. 

Поговорить об этом Блейну вообще не с кем. По соседству с дядиным магазином есть еще несколько полуживых лавок с такими же хозяевами. Себастиан прав: все местные какие-то диковатые. Блейн пробовал завести с ними знакомство в первые дни. Заглядывал, здоровался, что-то покупал, расспрашивал, как дела. На него смотрели как на пришельца, как на снежного человека, как на восставшего из мертвых. Отвечали односложно, иногда забывали или отказывались брать деньги. Сейчас все они стоят у окон и стеклянных дверей своих магазинов. Они видели все и теперь наблюдают, ожидая, что Блейн сделает дальше. Они наверняка что-то знают, Блейн крутит головой, думая, к кому обратиться, и в итоге возвращается в свой магазин. 

У него остается всего один вариант — расспросить дядю. Он решает не дожидаться утра, похмелья, прояснения в чужой голове. Он будит дядю, с порога ринувшись в его комнату, и спрашивает сразу.

— В магазин заходил мужчина по имени Хантер. Кто это? 

Он чувствует, что остаток истории про сегодняшний день, про собственный испуг и подозрения можно не рассказывать.

Дядя, конечно же, двух слов нормально связать не может. Он ругается, огрызается, суетится и хнычет, воюя с отяжелевшим языком и разбавленными алкоголем воспоминаниями. Когда он стихает, кажется, рассказав все, что знал, Блейн просит повторить. На второй раз история как будто становится понятнее. 

Его зовут Хантер Кларингтон. И он сидел в тюрьме за убийство. Это было за год до того, как солнце спятило. В той новой гостинице. Он там, кажется, на стройке подрабатывал. Хотел утопить тело в озере, но его поймали. Та женщина, которая убежала из города. Она, кажется, была его мать. Или наоборот, она была мать того, второго. 

— Кого? — быстро перебивает Блейн. 

— Того, — глухо отвечает дядя. Он долго молчит, потерявшись в своем рассказе. 

Он вернулся пару лет назад. Спокойный, мрачный, при деньгах. Купил недостроенную гостиницу и полоску земли от нее до самого озера и стал рубить лес. В городе появляется изредка, заходит в магазин поглазеть на стеллажи. Не то чтобы здесь не любят его, здесь в принципе не очень относятся ко всему, что движется.

— А я так думаю, пусть живет, — неожиданно ясно и четко подытоживает дядя, — ему причитается и за свое, и за чужое. 

Блейн еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать спорить. Он хочет узнать еще, рассказать самому, но к тому моменту, когда ему удается собрать слова в предложение, дядя успевает уснуть. 

Себастиан не появляется в магазине на следующий день. Блейн решает подождать до вечера, чтобы поехать искать, пойти узнать адрес. Когда он, еле досидев до закрытия, выходит на улицу, там стоит полуденная жара, на часах — больше восьми. Блейн смотрит на небо, и под его взглядом солнце падает за горизонт. В соседних магазинах уже никого нет. В нескольких домах зажигается и тут же гаснет свет. Блейн решается проверить гостиницу, которая принадлежит Хантеру. 

«Далтон» должен был быть пятиэтажным. На самом верху — смотровая площадка с видом на озеро и на большой город за ним. Гостиницу почти достроили, работали быстро, нагоняя сроки: в одной половине уже занялись отделкой, пока во второй начали перепланировку — сооружали несколько дополнительных лестниц на площадку. Но стоило им остановиться, пустота внутри стала расти, подталкивая и раскалывая стены, в итоге обвалила угол, выставив себя напоказ. По зданию не скажешь, что тут есть хозяин — что издалека, что вблизи оно кажется брошенным. Блейн останавливает машину за поворотом на обочине и идет пешком, запинаясь о темноту и спрятанные в ней камни. Рядом с главным корпусом несколько подсобных построек, в которых сложены дрова. У самого леса — одноэтажный домик, в котором горит слабый свет. Блейн тут же шагает в ближайшую открытую дверь, боясь, что его заметят. Выйти оттуда он уже не решается: из леса появляются две фигуры. Блейн по нескольким звукам узнает Себастиана. Он бежит впереди, а вернее — убегает. Второй — очевидно, Хантер — нагоняет его у самого сарая, где прячется Блейн. Он успевает сделать шаг назад, забиться в угол. Отсюда видно тени на земле и движение снаружи — сквозь щели в хлипкой стене. 

— Пусти, — тихо говорит Себастиан.

Продолжение фразы слышно лучше, Блейн догадывается: его схватили и развернули лицом в стену.

— Хантер, блядь.

Сбитое дыхание, шорох одежды, шепот, порыв ветра, стук веток в стену за спиной, быстрый скрежет разъехавшейся молнии, надорванный вскрик. 

Блейн цепенеет от ужаса, от того, насколько все быстро, и от того, что опоздал — сделай он хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-нибудь обнаружь себя, этого бы не было, не было, не было. Надо выйти сейчас или уронить подвернувшееся под руку полено, или схватить ветку потолще, вот рядом ворох, выбежать — и этого будет достаточно, чтобы все закончилось.

Блейн стоит и не может пошевелиться, слушая, как одно тело бьет другое о дырявую стену. В просвет между досками Блейн видит узкие приоткрытые губы, пальцы проходятся по щеке до уголка и внутрь, а потом на бледную шею, один ложится под кадык, другой над ним, сдавливают, отпускают. Ритм слетает только после слабого всхлипа:

— Блядь... 

Блейна скручивает тошнотой, кислый вкус ползет по горлу, хватается за язык. Внезапно все стихает, но он не слышит собственного дыхания.

— Блядь, — повторяет Себастиан, и, когда кажется, что все закончилось, Хантер снова начинает двигаться, шумно и коротко выдыхая на каждом толчке, и еле слышно стонет, ударяя кулаком. Блейн не знает — прямо по стене или по чужой голове, впечатывая ее в доски. 

Тишина. 

Глухой удар тела о землю. Блейн успевает поднять руку и зажать рот, спрятав шорох в звуках снаружи.

— Себ... — тихо и как будто испуганно говорит Хантер.

— Блядь, ты даже штаны не снял, — Себастиан говорит еле слышно, очень мягко и слабо, — ну ты и мудак.

— Себ... 

— Больно. 

Снова слышны шорох, вскрик, потом шаги, стихающий и стихающий плач.

Тишина. 

Блейн стоит посреди тишины, цепляясь одной рукой за другую, чтобы оторвать ее от лица. 

Когда он выбегает на улицу, вокруг уже пусто, темно и слишком много воздуха. Он мешает услышать хоть какой-нибудь звук, угадать направление, куда он его понес. Хотя уже спустя секунду Блейн понимает, что угадывать не надо, он и так знает. Хантер несет его к озеру, как той ночью... 

Додумывая это, он на автомате делает первый шаг, уже на втором его скручивает тошнотой и паникой. Он едва успевает метнуться к высокой траве, прежде чем его выворачивает наизнанку. 

Он бежит по лесу, наугад перемахивая через корни деревьев и камни, почти не видя ничего из-за темноты и стоящих перед глазами картинок. Недостроенная гостиница, тонкий, легкий, ломкий Себастиан, перепутанные в темноте тени, лес, дорога к озеру, автомобильная дорога, старая машина. По глазам хлещет каким-то бредом из подсознания, как ветками, он уже не уверен, что бежит по лесу. Он просто слышит озеро, не понимая, сам он к нему приближается или оно ползет по земле навстречу, и не верит своим глазам, когда вдруг выбегает на берег. Прямо у воды — бесформенный темный ком, к которому Блейн сразу и бросается, спотыкаясь, падая и еле поднимаясь на ноги. Он не думая протягивает руки, хватает и чувствует, как то, что должно было быть под ними, пропадает — пена, фыркая и кряхтя, утекает сквозь пальцы обратно в озеро. 

Блейн не помнит, как добрался до своей машины, как доехал до дома. Он впервые четко и ясно слышит себя, только когда говорит в телефонную трубку:

— Алло, полиция. Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон. Я хочу заявить... Я почти уверен... Я знаю... — он берет паузу, набирая сил и воздуха, — что Хантер Кларингтон убил Себастиана Смайта. 

 

Ничего не происходит. Полиция не приезжает. Блейн оставил им все возможные адреса и контакты, ждал дома, ждал в магазине, оставив дядю на телефоне. Ездил в гостиницу, ходил по лесу. И не нашел там ничего — ни людей, ни следов того, что они там были. Не нашел Себастиана. 

Блейн решает ехать в полицию лично. Он садится в машину и гонит обратно в город, поднимая шум и пыль, про какие тут уже успели забыть. Сбавляет скорость он только на одной из улиц: дорогу переходит трехлапая собака, медленно и неуверенно ковыляя, будто еще не привыкла к отсутствию конечности. Блейн ждет, смотрит в одну сторону, в другую — и видит в переулке между домами Себастиана и Хантера. Первого он узнает со спины, по фигуре, по его вечной фланелевой рубашке. Второй стоит к нему лицом. Себастиан поднимает руку, видимо, отмахиваясь. Хантер ловит его, сдавливает пальцами запястье и хищно, довольно улыбается, медленно притягивая к себе. Блейн пулей вылетает из машины, на ходу начиная кричать.

— А ну отойди от него!

Они оба еле успевают отреагировать, Блейн уже подбегает к ним и толкает Хантера в грудь, так что тот теряет равновесие и почти падает назад, но вовремя успевает подставить ногу, сгруппироваться и развернуться, чтобы не упасть на спину. Руку Себастиана он отпустил. Блейну снова застилает глаза ветками, какими-то черновиками страхов и кошмаров, он снова, ориентируясь только на звук, бросается вперед, упирается руками в мягкое и толкает. Зрение включается после третьего удара, когда Хантера уже выбросило из подворотни на улицу. Ему, кажется, наконец-то удается собраться, он замахивается, но ему в руку вцепляется Себастиан. Он испуганно повторяет: «Хантер, Хантер, Хантер», — и пытается оттеснить его, закрывая всем телом и не давая кинуться на Блейна. Их одинаковые рубашки сливаются, стыкуются клетками, и непонятно, как движутся руки и кто сильнее.

Блейн внезапно чувствует себя глупо и беспомощно. На языке вертится вариация уже сказанного «Не подходи к нему!», но это неуместно и бессмысленно. А еще он отчаянно вслушивается в то, что Себастиан шепчет Хантеру, но не может разобрать ни слова. Он чувствует себя ребенком, вмешавшимся в спор взрослых. Себастиан стоит стеной, Хантер смотрит поверх его острого плеча на Блейна, прямо в глаза, и все сильнее начинает казаться, что они знакомы, что между ними тоже есть какая-то история, которую Блейн никак не может припомнить.

Хантер неожиданно делает шаг назад и оглядывается по сторонам. В окнах снова появляются люди — как будто в городе они на самом деле есть. 

Себастиан, не спуская с него глаз, отступает к Блейну. Тот упрямо берет его за руку, тянет еще ближе, переплетает пальцы. Себастиан сжимает свои, но все продолжает смотреть, как Хантер уходит, закуривая на ходу.

Взгляд у него испуганный и адреналиновый. Блейну сейчас больше всего хочется вцепиться ему в шею, заставить нагнуться — и поцеловать. Кажется, что так можно быстрее и проще успокоить его и объясниться. Но Блейн не знает, можно ли, нормально ли вообще хотеть такое после того, что он видел и слышал вчера.

— Поедем в магазин, — хрипло говорит он и сам радуется решительным утвердительным интонациям.

Себастиан кивает. Несколько раз, будто соглашаясь на что-то еще. 

Блейн запирает магазин, когда они оказываются внутри. Себастиан оглядывается, долго смотрит на дверь, будто что-то решая или чего-то боясь, и убирает руки в карманы. Блейн обгоняет его на пути к прилавку.

— Чай будешь? Или кофе... Или, может, что-то осталось из дядиных запасов, — быстро тараторит он.

— Ничего не надо, — задумчиво отвечает Себастиан, следуя за ним.

Блейну такой ответ не нравится: был шанс чем-то себя занять и потянуть время. Он сбавляет шаг, доходит до стула и тяжело опускается на него. Себастиан по привычке забирается на стойку, болтает ногами, но пальцами крепко-крепко держится за столешницу.

— Себастиан... — начинает Блейн, — что происходит?

— Ничего, — сухо отвечает тот. — А ты прям удивил. Я от тебя такой прыти не ожидал. 

— Да я так... Ситуация потребовала. 

Себастиан смотрит внимательно, склонив голову к плечу, будто не понимает. 

— Что происходит... у вас? — Блейн пытается вернуться к своему изначальному вопросу, чуть уточнив формулировку. 

— Да вообще ничего особенного... Это все... так, — Себастиан отвечает размыто, подбирая слова и не находя нужные. 

— Я... Я видел, что вчера произошло. 

Блейн не хотел напоминать, хотя предчувствовал, что это должно сработать. Сработало. Себастиан меняется в лице, разом теряя и контроль, и концентрацию. Он смотрит ошарашенно откуда-то изнутри своей расколотой надвое самоуверенности.

— Ты... видел? — шепотом переспрашивает он, его плечи заостряются и руки заметно деревенеют — от усилия, с которым он сжимает пальцы на столешнице.

— Да... — Блейн прячет глаза и, спохватившись, понимает, что почти сдал себя и свое бездействие, — видел, как он уносит тебя. Ты был весь... — Он решается поднять взгляд на Себастиана, тот сидит неподвижно, в лице ни черточки не поменялось, и Блейну это кажется хорошим знаком, потому что не стало хуже. — Я думал, он убил тебя. Я слышал, что он был в тюрьме. Я вообще, когда узнал, перепугался. Но вчера... Я в полицию позвонил. 

— В полицию? — Себастиан, уж было оттаявший и подуспокоившийся, снова напрягается.

— Они не ответили. К тебе они не приезжали? Вообще ничего не сделали. Я как раз ехал к ним...

Они смотрят друг на друга, долго и молча. Блейн — с надеждой, что ему больше не придется объясняться. А Себастиан — с жадностью, ждет продолжения.

— Себ... 

Блейн сначала говорит, а потом понимает, кто называл его так, зависает, затыкается. Но это, видимо, заклинание, рефлекс, привычка, отработанная схема. Себастиан спрыгивает со стойки, в один шаг преодолевает расстояние между ними, забирается к нему на колени, целует. Блейн проваливается, буквально, падает назад. Он чувствует, как сбиваются вертикаль и горизонталь — стул балансирует на двух ножках под весом двух тел. Пугающее ощущение. Блейн подается вперед, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, вцепляется руками в бока. Себастиан тут же разрывает поцелуй, Блейн запоздало понимает, что надо было полегче. Стул с грохотом становится на все четыре. Себастиан — легкий, тощий и холодный — сидит у него на коленях и смотрит то в глаза, то потом резко в сторону. Блейн аккуратно тянет его на себя и просто обнимает. От рубашки пахнет лесом и как будто кровью. Вчера он был в ней же... 

— Себ... — произносит Блейн, чтобы как-то отвлечься, не предполагая продолжения.

— Что? — шепотом спрашивает он.

— Кто-нибудь знает? Про тебя и про него? — Блейн старается говорить как можно тише, касаться как можно легче, но все равно продолжает водить ладонями по спине. Себастиан реагирует — сильнее прижимаясь и выгибая шею. 

— Нет...

— Ты понимаешь, что это ненормально? — Блейн прихватывает губами неровную родинку.

— Да... 

Хочется, конечно, отодрать его от себя и перегнуть через стойку. Нет. Повалить на пол, расстегнуть рубашку, ремень, джинсы. Нет. Увести в подсобку, там мягкое кресло. Раздеть, усадить, целовать, рассматривать. Пусть все будет хорошо, без травм, загонов, флешбэков, боли. Пусть он тоже будет не против снять рубашку, ремень, джинсы. Поцеловать, взять в рот, повернуться, прогнуться, сжаться. Блейна перетряхивает, когда эти картины на скорости проносятся через фантазию, замедляясь на поворотах, сбиваясь в единый ком, царапая и разрывая, волоча за собой десятки других. На них лес, озеро, гостиница, лес, город, красно-синяя рубашка, кассетный магнитофон, смех, страх, стыд. 

— Брось его... — вышептывает Блейн, еле набрав дыхания на эту фразу. 

— Как у тебя все просто. — Себастиан отстраняется и смотрит на него серьезно. Он, кажется, в миг успокоился, бледный, собранный, очень взрослый. Блейну эта его взрослость даже нравится. 

— Это действительно просто. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что мне надо бросить его и уехать с тобой? — мерно произносит Себастиан, понизив голос на последнем слове, и вдруг резко дергает головой, хрустнув позвонками и почти со стоном выдохнув. Блейн не понимает, что больше выбило его — этот щелчок или так просто и прямо поставленный вопрос. Он не думал, что все может повернуться именно так, и не успевает додумать сейчас, стискивая чужую талию и отвечая:

— Да... 

Себастиан мгновенно меняется в лице, молодея и расслабляясь. Улыбается он все равно неуверенно, в глазах так и читается «Да ладно?!» — но главное, что он снова улыбается, снова смотрит мягко. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он Блейну на ухо, — хорошо. Через пару дней. Он должен уехать из города. И мы тоже уедем. 

Остаток дня они сидят на полу за прилавком и обсуждают план. Он предельно простой. Хантеру нужно в другой город, какие-то там свои дела, то ли сокамерник предложил встретиться, то ли работа подвернулась. Себастиан начнет собираться, как только тот уедет. Блейн заберет его у «Далтона» и увезет. Каждая реплика разрастается за счет подробностей, прерывается касаниями, вбирает десятки неозвученных обещаний.

Себастиан действительно выглядит как человек, решившийся на что-то большое и важное, после чего уже не надо ни отшучиваться, ни ерничать, ни лукавить. Он отвечает просто, смеется открыто, краснеет смешно — пятнами, будто следами от пощечин. Блейну хочется его трогать, и он разрешает себе через раз, чтобы не напугать. Он пытается не думать, во что ввязался, сколько проблем он заберет с собой из Уэстервилля вместе с Себастианом. Прогоняет тошнотворный панический страх, который душит его с прошлой ночи. Возможно, не его одного.

Блейн аккуратно берет его руку, сдвигает ткань рубашки, оголяя кожу до локтя. Слишком поздно вспоминает, что сидит неудобно для того, что задумал, перекатывается на колени, чуть не падая. Себастиан начинает смеяться, но мгновенно замолкает, когда Блейн касается губами его запястья. Вкус металлический. Раздеть, вымыть и выстирать. Первым делом в придорожном мотеле. Они рванут в сторону города, но сделают крюк, чтобы их не нашли. Снимут двухместный номер. Себастиан наберет полную ванну. Блейн зайдет спустя пару минут. Помыть руки, занести чистую одежду, проверить, как он там, — под любым предлогом. В таких гостиницах в ванных часто не бывает шторок. Себастиан будет наблюдать за ним и ждать — когда он перестанет притворяться, подойдет и встанет на колени рядом. Сначала он дотронется до плеча. Будет синяк — до синяка, если нет — то просто отлично, тогда можно до родинки. Прошагает пальцами до шеи, потом скользнет всей ладонью к волосам. Себастиан будет смотреть в глаза и тихо-тихо дышать. Блейн слегка сожмет пальцы, он откликнется тонким и коротким звуком и расслабится, не почувствовав давления. Он закроет глаза и чуть откинется назад. Блейн будет придерживать его голову. Вторую руку опустит в воду. Открытой ладонью — на живот, чувствуя дыхание, давая привыкнуть. Потом — ниже, пройдется пальцами. Себастиан не откроет глаза, доверившись и разрешив. Это будет просто прикосновение, не дрочка, а первый контакт — дальше он скользнет по ноге до коленки, наверняка острой. И обратно вниз, в воду, на бедро, потом к животу, надеясь найти бедренную косточку. Он притянет его к себе и будет целовать до потери равновесия. Сил донести его до комнаты, возможно, не хватит, как и терпения. Тогда он сам встанет с колен, потянет его за руку вверх, чтобы он выпрямился во весь рост. Блейн поцелует живот, мокрый и горький от мыла, почувствует ладони у себя на плечах, опустится ниже, где тоже горько. Себастиан вцепится пальцами намертво. 

Как сейчас свободной рукой. Блейн не понимает, он держит или притягивает его, но продолжает мягко, максимально нежно целовать запястье. 

— Блейн... — голос у Себастиана дребезжит, рука подрагивает, зрачки расширены. Он чуть заметно отстраняется. 

— Прости... — произносят они почти синхронно и улыбаются. 

— Когда уедем... — обещает Себастиан, обнимая себя руками, глядя в пол и тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом.

— Когда уедем, — подтверждает Блейн. 

Они договариваются, что Себастиан сообщит ему, когда уедет Хантер. Придет в магазин утром, а вечером они уже будут гнать по шоссе. Почему-то Блейн решает, что это произойдет прямо завтра, и начинает нервничать уже с полудня, когда никто так и не появляется на пороге. Приезжать раньше, говорить кому-либо, особенно дяде, Себастиан запрещает, чтобы ничего не испортить.

Промедление бесит, сквозь набившиеся в голову фантазии и предвкушение время от времени просачиваются вопросы. Что они будут делать дальше? Будет ли Хантер их преследовать? Нет ли здесь угрозы для дяди? Блейн прогоняет их, сколько есть сил, а потом срывается и вечером, закрыв магазин, едет к гостинице. Он оставляет машину в лесу. Прячется за деревьями, опасаясь, что его яркую рубашку так подсветит закатное солнце, что видно будет за километр. Темнеет быстро, вскоре он становится таким же темно-синим, как и лес вокруг. Кажется, что ни животных, ни ветра в нем нет вообще. За несколько часов он не слышит ни одного настоящего шороха, только шуршание деревьев, когда они касаются листьями листьев, будто передавая какие-то сообщения или проверяя, есть ли еще кто-то поблизости. Лес, как и Блейн, пугается, когда открывается дверь домика и оттуда выходят двое. Они идут медленно, не глядя друг на друга, через всю огромную площадку, на которой, видимо, собирались сделать стоянку. Но за несколько метров до машины Хантера срывает с тормозов, он хватает Себастиана за руку и тащит к ближайшему дереву, впечатывает спиной и целует так, что тот мгновенно обмякает у него в руках и запрокидывает голову. Блейн загадывает, что если он хоть пуговицу расстегнет, то надо выбежать из укрытия, и будь что будет. И Хантер поднимает руки, тянется к чужой шее. Себастиан ловит его ладони в свои и не дает продолжить. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, соприкасаются лбами. Себастиан тянет руку Хантера к губам, целует, трется щекой о костяшки. Хантер закрывает глаза и отпускает его, снова выходя в пятно света от фонаря, смотрит на «Далтон», а потом, резко развернувшись, направляется к своей машине. 

Пока еще слышен скрип колес по взмокшей от темноты дороге, Себастиан сползает по дереву вниз, обнимает свои колени. Когда в лесу снова становится вакуумно тихо, Блейн выбирается из-за деревьев и идет к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — начинает Блейн, пропустив и приветствие, и обращение. Себастиан вскидывает голову и смотрит испуганно.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Ты не приходил, и я... 

— А если он сейчас вернется?! — Себастиан вскакивает на ноги и ошалело смотрит по сторонам. 

— Зачем?

— Забыл что-то, передумал, да хер его знает зачем!

Он резко останавливается, глядя на Блейна, что-то там думая и решая, выходит на освещенную площадку. 

— Уезжай.

— Себ, успокойся, он не вернется. — Блейн идет за ним и тоже осматривается, на самом деле понимая, как может сейчас все испортить. — Собирайся, я буду здесь через час, поедем сегодня. 

— Нет, — Себастиан резко оборачивается, но говорить начинает уже мягче: — Завтра. Приезжай часам к восьми. Где твоя машина? 

— Оставил в лесу. 

— Отлично. Завтра сделаешь так же и придешь за мной. Понял?

— Да.

— Все, уходи, — строго говорит он и добавляет уже просяще, когда Блейн не трогается с места: — Пожалуйста. 

Блейн почти не спит следующей ночью. Ему все кажется, что кто-то стоит в углу комнаты и наблюдает за ним, что у них не получится сбежать, что он должен знать про Хантера Кларингтона что-то еще, но воспоминание-ящерица каждый раз оставляет ему только какие-то обрывки и убегает дальше прятаться в неровностях бессонницы. Ему кажется, что Себастиан его использует. И в то же время — что у них может все сложиться. В квартире у него предостаточно места, особенно если не понадобится ставить еще одну кровать. Он переворачивается на спину, закрывает глаза и представляет себя вместе с Себастианом в городе, его — в другой одежде, со стаканчиком кофе в руках на фоне стекла и бетона, его — в домашнем у полки с видеокассетами, его — в спальне. Блейн тысячу лет так никого не хотел, любым, при любом условии. Каждый раз его накрывает таким жаром, что в голове вмиг сносит все границы, выпуская на волю не только фантазии, но и кошмары. Блейну они снились много лет, и он никогда толком не понимал, что там, — до этой ночи, когда он совершенно точно видит здешний ночной мокрый лес, по которому он бежит сломя голову, еле успевая уворачиваться от деревьев, как будто вмиг вырастающих из земли. Он выбегает к озеру, спешит к воде, но она отступает, откусив и забрав с собой кусок берега, Блейн не может затормозить и срывается вниз. Он не просыпается в этот момент, а продолжает лежать и смотреть в темноту, боясь теперь только одного — что их не выпустит лес.

Он разлепляет глаза, когда на часах уже шесть вечера, и сразу с кровати падает в панику. Благо сумку он собрал, одеться можно и во вчерашнее, захватить какой-то еды из холодильника. Дяди нет дома. Наверное, он сам уехал в магазин. Блейн собирался сказать ему хоть что-то, предупредить, что должен уехать на пару дней, а потом позвонить уже из дома, вернуться с толпой родственников и увезти его, не согласившись остаться на ночевку. Это все будет, но сейчас придется молчать и надеяться, что он простит.

У гостиницы все точно как вчера. Блейн сначала осторожно крадется по краю фонарного пятна, но потом, успокоившись, выходит на свет и направляется к домику. Он не стучит, берется за ручку и тянет на себя. Дверь легко поддается, на пороге стоит Себастиан.

— Я готов, — серьезно говорит он, кивая на небольшой рюкзак у порога. 

— Тогда поехали, — Блейн опережает его, наклоняясь и забирая рюкзак, неправдоподобно легкий.

— Сейчас. Я только хочу подняться, — Себастиан кивает на гостиницу, — попрощаться.

— Давай, а я пока вещи отнесу. 

— Пошли со мной?

Блейн на автомате хочет сказать «нет» и добавить, что и Себастиану тоже туда ходить не следует, надо просто сесть в машину и дать по газам.

— Пошли, — отвечает за него Себастиан. 

«Далтон» весь переломан внутри. Кажется, из него вырвали и вынесли все, что только можно, оставив только полы, стены и лестницы. Себастиан шагает уверенно, почти не глядя под ноги. Блейн запинается, хотя пытается повторять его путь, идти по следам, но длины ног и концентрации не хватает. Он не может не смотреть по сторонам, на автомате прикидывая, какого цвета на самом деле были стены, какой большой казалась комната, не заваленная хламом и его остатками, какими витиевато-резными задумывались перила у лестницы и как легко можно было бежать по ней вверх, когда ступени еще не разъехались. Он однозначно и четко может ответить на каждый из этих вопросов. 

Как только они поднимаются на последний этаж, их обшаривает ветер. Блейн застывает, захлебываясь холодом, пытается опереться о стену, она кажется мягкой, и он брезгливо отдергивает руку. Пол такой же — ватный, песочный, вязкий. Страшно сделать шаг. Хотя Себастиан идет, спокойно, медленно, куда-то вперед, где вертикаль и горизонталь не стыкуются. Дойдя почти до края, он оглядывается и смотрит на него вопросительно. Блейн выдыхает, заставляя себя проследовать за ним. Он смотрит перед собой в дыру в стене и видит лес, где-то за ним рычит и заливается кашлем озеро.

— Как они выросли... — почти восхищенно говорит Блейн и опускает взгляд.

— Деревья? — переспрашивает Себастиан. — Вымахали буквально за ночь.

— Раньше отсюда было видно город на другом берегу, — продолжает Блейн, не понимая, откуда он это знает. Хочется схватиться за голову, побить ее, потрясти, там такая каша, что хуже не станет. Руки не слушаются. Ноги тоже — не дают сделать хотя бы шаг назад. С такой головой, с такими ногами не надо стоять на прогнивших, пропитанных водой досках у дыры в полу, пытаться добраться взглядом до самого низа.

— Вспомнил?

Блейн боится смотреть на Себастиана, будто он хуже пятиэтажной пасти «Далтона» с неровными зубами торчащих балок и прутьев, с шершавым паркетным языком на первом этаже. Он медленно-медленно отставляет ногу назад, аккуратно переносит на нее вес, потом вторую, чувствуя пяткой выступ, камень или какой-то хлам. Еще один шаг. Этого ему кажется достаточно, чтобы поднять глаза и обернуться. Себастиан стоит прямо перед ним, загораживая путь к лестнице.

— Вспомнил? — повторяет он и сжимает зубы. 

Блейна трясет. Озеро лязгает волнами, деревья бьются о дырявые стены, Себастиан смотрит прямо в глаза, и ему не нужен ответ.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит он и не закрывает рот, верхняя губа хищно подергивается. 

Он резко бросается вперед. Блейн чувствует короткое холодное прикосновение к груди и толчок такой силы, что его как будто приподнимает над полом, проносит несколько метров назад и отпускает, когда под ногами уже ничего нет. Блейн протягивает руки, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Воздух течет сквозь пальцы, похожий на еловую ветку, горсть песка, тонкое запястье, кусок ткани, аудиопленку, колючее статическое электричество и просто воздух. Он заканчивается вдруг сразу после оглушительного удара.

Хантера нашли в лесу утром. След тянулся от недостроенной гостиницы, путь вел к озеру. 

Его взяли в кольцо, подошли ближе, смотрели так, что без слов было ясно: сразу все поняли, осудили, насчитали срок. У него не осталось сил и возможности оправдываться. Весь перемазанный в крови из открытых переломов и пробитой головы, он сидел в траве, прижимая к себе чужое тело. Мотал головой, встряхивая мысли, чтобы выпало слово «тело» и на его место снова встало имя. Руками чувствовал, что это неправда, что слишком тяжело и холодно, что уже поздно. 

— Отпусти, — сказал кто-то из полицейских. 

Хантер не пошевелился, не послушался чужой команды, но со всех сторон подступили, вздернули его на ноги, заломили руки. Над ухом прозвучало: «Унесите тело».

Его адвокат был вечно всем доволен. Говорил, что упорство, с которым он повторяет свои показания, им обоим на руку. Хантер смотрел на него исподлобья, прогоняя в голове все сказанное и пытаясь отвлечься от того, как ноют ребра. Адвокат улыбался, адвокат уверял, что наконец-то началась проработка других версий, а это уже полдела, адвокат повторял одно и то же, только однажды отступив в сторону — сказал, что вчера были похороны. 

— Уже? — спросил Хантер. 

— Больше месяца прошло, — ответили ему. 

Суд был уже зимой, после Рождества, в январе. На заседании Хантер повторил все то же самое: что нашел его в гостинице, что напугался, взял на руки и понес. Думал, что к дороге, но ошибся — так и оказался почти у озера. Не рассказал, каким оно было спокойным, как изредка разевало пасть и облизывало берег, копируя скрип шин по дороге. Где наслушалось, непонятно. С подачи адвоката Хантер смог еще раз озвучить: он думал, что идет в правильном направлении, что сможет остановить машину, что их довезут до больницы. Он умолчал о том, что почувствовал, когда он умер, как по пальцам ударило, дошло до головы, но он все равно продолжил идти, пока не упал, споткнувшись, и не отключился, а очнулся уже от криков полицейских.

Когда он вернулся на свое место, адвокат попытался смахнуть пылинку с его плеча, но понял, что это затяжка на старой ткани. Виновато улыбнулся, потом еще раз — уже ободряюще, сказал, что все прошло хорошо. Он не знал, что у обвинения был свидетель. 

Хантер тоже не ожидал его увидеть. 

Свидетель говорил мало, скупо отвечал на вопросы прокурора.

— У обвиняемого были конфликты с погибшим? 

— Да. 

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Я присутствовал.

— Вы можете предположить, что было их причиной? 

— Гомофобия. 

— Погибший был геем? 

— Да. 

— Он сам вам сказал? 

— Да. 

Прокурор все спрашивал, а свидетель все отвечал, собирая из односложных слов красочную картину убийства, может быть, случайного, но все равно желаемого. Адвокат попытался что-то опротестовать, что-то уточнить, кажется, подарив озвученному сюжету правдоподобности.

— Спасибо, мистер Андерсон, — подытожил весь разговор судья.

Блейн встал с места и впервые посмотрел на Хантера. Испуганно и виновато.

Приговор вынесли через неделю. Никаких попыток сбежать в большой город и захватить его. Освоиться, выучиться, выбиться в люди. Никогда не расставаться и в новой жизни, осмелеть, убедиться, что это не школьническое, юношеское, неправильное, а настоящее, признаться. Ничего этого. Восемь лет за убийство Себастиана Смайта, с которым он должен был сбежать и остаться.

 

Хантер вернулся в город, потому что хотел поговорить с родителями и сходить на могилу. Он не знал, что они переехали и умерли, а кладбище заросло травой по пояс. Первый день он ходил от дома к дому. Второй — от надгробия к надгробию, считая их ногами, ударяясь и запинаясь. Никого не нашел, но все не решался сесть на автобус и мотануть за пару штатов отсюда, где ему обещали работу бывшие сокамерники. 

В недостроенный «Далтон» он пошел специально, посмотреть на гостиницу, на озеро, а дальше — будь что будет. Добрался ближе к ночи, узнал здание, не узнал лес, вымахавший и нависший над половинчатой крышей. Внутри на предпоследнем этаже он обернулся и мельком увидел в дверном проеме между площадкой и коридором человека. Тонкую фигуру, которая отзеркалила его, медленно скользнув рукой по косяку, как по перилам, и отступив назад, когда он сделал шаг на ступеньку. По дороге наверх Хантер решил, что останется ночевать здесь, что, возможно, он нашел то, что нужно. 

На следующий день в городе его поймал мужчина, представившийся адвокатом. Он суматошно излагал витиеватую наследственную схему, вывод из которой был нескорым, но однозначным: от родителей ему кое-что осталось. Надо только оформить бумаги. Хантер усмехнулся такому удачному совпадению, но согласился. Когда мужчина, попрощавшись, побежал вверх по улице к себе в контору, до Хантера дошло, что они стояли напротив музыкального магазина. Изнутри, из-за стекла, из-за прилавка за ними кто-то наблюдал. Детали было не различить — только фигуру на фоне задника в плакатах и афишах. Хантер потянулся к ручке, но в последний момент остановился и отвернулся. 

Утром он пошел в лес, по памяти и по прямой пытаясь выбраться к озеру между потолстевших деревьев и загустевших кустарников. Он остановился вдруг, будто запнулся — о корягу или о звук — о собственное имя, пролетевшее с десяток метров, побившееся о стволы и ветки и в буграх эха легшее под ноги. Он оглянулся. Там стоял Себастиан и смотрел на него удивленно, почти неверяще. Зеркалил, подумал Хантер, но почему-то крикнул в ответ. 

— Себ! 

И тогда тот сорвался с места, побежал навстречу так быстро, кажется, как только мог. Хантер стоял, с ужасом понимая, что это уже не повтор его собственных движений и что больше восьми лет он не произносил это имя вслух, обронив, потеряв тогда в этом самом лесу, возможно, на этом же месте.

Он остановился в полуметре. Точно такой же, как тогда, вообще один в один. 

— Пиздец, — сказал ему Хантер. 

— Ты вернулся, — ответил Себастиан, захлебываясь то ли воздухом, то ли восторгом. 

Себастиан, конечно же, оказался призраком. Хантер понял это буквально в следующий момент, когда попытался обнять его, но только захватил и прижал к себе ком холодного воздуха. Он зажмурился и сцепил зубы.

— Хани, — прозвучало над ухом. — Ты меня видишь.

Хантер видел его, и слышал, и чувствовал — присутствие, взгляд, даже движение. Отворачивался, закрывал глаза, затыкал уши, кричал, хрипел, незаметно царапал ногтями ладонь, наплевав на все, ударял кулаком по земле, по камню — и все оставалось так же. Себастиан стоял, а потом сидел в траве напротив. 

— Я тоже больше всего на свете хочу обнять тебя, — сказал он. Интонационно там как будто предполагалось какое-то «но». Хантер посмотрел на него, и Себастиан улыбнулся. Без всяких там уточнений. 

Это был Блейн Андерсон. Хантер не успел спросить, Себастиан сам заговорил, когда стало очевидно, что уже надо что-то сказать и прекратить отчаянно смотреть друг на друга, не имея шансов на физический контакт. 

Хантер сразу понял все, восстановил в голове картинку, будто видел своими глазами. Себастиан заполнил пробелы подробностями — картинки пришли в движение. У них было свидание, в недостроенной гостинице. Придумал все Себастиан, стащил у Хантера, который работал на стройке, ключ от калитки, рассудив, что распахнуть ее — это эффектнее, чем позвать за собой в дыру в заборе. Принес матрас почище из бытовки, в которой жили рабочие. Те как раз свалили на выходные. Простынь из дома взял, что-то перекусить, естественно, алкоголь. Стащил у отца презервативы.

— Да, я был отчаянный и самоуверенный, — сказал он, глухо хихикнув, в ответ на долгий и злой взгляд Хантера. 

Пригодился только ключ от калитки. Они действительно зашли на стройку как хозяева. Поднялись на последний этаж, болтая о всякой ерунде. А потом Себастиан попытался поцеловать Блейна, под шум озера, под шелест листвы. А Блейн, видимо, рассчитывавший просто полюбоваться пейзажем, оттолкнул его. Забыв, что они на краю. 

— Это был несчастный случай, — виновато сказал Себастиан, попытавшись накрыть ладонью побелевший кулак Хантера. — Я сам дурак. Пиздец, что они на тебя это повесили, — зачастил он, пробуя прикоснуться к плечу, к локтю, к запястью.

— Он меня сдал, — отчеканил Хантер. — Он сказал, что мы были в ссоре, что я угрожал тебе, что я тебя ненавидел. Это из-за него, — добавил он, и как будто почувствовал быстрое, царапающее движение по груди. Он опустил глаза и увидел складки на футболке, сходящиеся у Себастиана под ладонью. Рука была холодной и легкой. 

Хантер не помнил, как заснул. Сначала они долго молчали, привыкшие каждый к своей тишине и придавленные новой информацией, которой только что обменялись. А потом почти одновременно начали говорить, ругаться, кричать. Пока его не вырубило, на очередном витке назойливой мысли, что этого делать нельзя, что если уж он свихнулся, то надо беречь свое помешательство.

Проснулся он, услышав собственное имя, и просипел в ответ: «Привет». Себастиан сидел над ним и ныл, что им надо в город. Тогда Хантер выяснил, что тот подчиняется части законов физики, по крайне мере формуле, в которой фигурируют скорость, время и расстояние, и не может магическим образом перемещаться из одной точки в другую. Себастиан вытребовал выйти на дорогу и пойти.

В городе Хантер узнал, что не один его видит. Они дошли вместе до музыкального магазина, Себастиан юркнул внутрь сквозь стекло, а Хантер остался снаружи. Наблюдать — как вытягивается лицо мистера Андерсона, как он закрывается руками и плачет. Слушать — как Себастиан кричит, обвиняя и проклиная.

— Купи машину, — скомандовал Себастиан, когда они в сумерках шли обратно. Там, наверное, должно было быть продолжение — «чтобы меня катать, а то я уже задолбался пешком да пешком».

Обычная жизнь началась для Хантера либо прямо в тот момент, либо на следующее утро, когда он снова проснулся от того, что заскучавший Себастиан гундел над ухом. Светило солнце, надо было помыться, поесть, купить машину и задать тысячу вопросов. Он впервые за долгое время почувствовал острую потребность не просто дотерпеть до конца срока. 

— Тебе хотя бы объяснили правила игры? — спросил он у Себастиана, ткнув ему пушистой веткой под ключицу и помахав себе светло-зелеными листками из-за его плеча. 

— Не-а, — ответил тот и посмотрел как на последнего дурака. 

Он правда не знал, как работает вся эта фигня, зачем он вернулся, в чем смысл ему теперь топтать землю, хорошо это или плохо. 

У него был ограниченный ареал обитания. Они нарисовали карту и потом перепроверили ее правдивость, шляясь по городу и лесу. Стоило Себастиану сделать шаг за границу, начинала действовать магия: он исчезал и появлялся снова в лесу между гостиницей и озером. Он и без Хантера давно изучил эту свою способность. Но только от него узнал, что, кажется, именно на этом месте и умер. Он долго стоял и смотрел на поросшие мхом камни, будто силясь что-то вспомнить и понять. Хантер, забывшись, хотел похлопать его по спине, мазнул рукой сквозь, внутрь. 

— Надо почитать, не происходило ли тут такого раньше, — сказал Хантер, шагая навстречу Себастиану по лесу — они пытались дойти до озера окольными путями, прорвать границу в том месте, где она казалась геометрически неоправданной, и прогадали: Хантер остался один, а Себастиана отбросило на базу. — Ну, знаешь там, индейские кладбища, проклятия колонистов, «Сумеречная зона» и прочая фигня.

Себастиан смотрел на него с подозрением, но проверить идею не отказывался. 

Хантер к тому времени уже обзавелся машиной, получив наследство. Купил никому не нужный «Далтон». Действительно поехал в другой город в библиотеку и чуть не сдох, когда понял, что в фильмах ему всегда показывали сценарные чудеса и мастерство монтажа. А в реальности архивная работа была долгой и безнадежной. 

— Ну что? — Себастиан ждал его на границе и тут же забрался в машину, пройдя сквозь дверь.

— Ничего. Никакой подозрительной фигни и мистики. Зато я теперь, кажется, экскурсии могу водить. 

По дороге к гостинице они заехали в магазин Андерсона и набрали там триллеров. Старик испуганно таращился на Хантера, на корешки кассет и не двигался. Себастиан ржал в голос, но на него он не обращал внимания. 

— Так все-таки он тебя видит или нет? — спросил Хантер, рассматривая коробки с «Ребенком Розмари» и «Изгоняющим дьявола».

— Только когда выпьет. — Себастиан просунул руку сквозь Хантера, ладонь прошла через сердце, на выходе кольнула холодом мышцы, палец ткнул в «Изгоняющего».

— А мне трезвому за что все это? — Хантер не двигался, глядя на торчащую из него руку, заставляя себя не думать о том, что будет, если Себастиан вдруг снова станет чуть реальнее. 

— Наверное, он только по пьяни вспоминает, насколько я был ему дорог. А ты не забываешь об этом никогда. — Он медленно потянул руку назад, а потом снова толкнулся, собрав пальцы вместе. 

— Себ, это стремно, — отозвался Хантер тихо, боясь вдохнуть. 

— Конечно, стремно. Спустя столько лет узнать, что... — он осекся, когда на очередном движении навылет Хантер зашипел.

— Фак. А ну расслабься и вытащи.

— Ты что... 

— Вытащи.

Хантер тяжело дышал, приложив ладонь к груди. Себастиан удивленно рассматривал свою руку. 

— Бля, Хантер. Это ж я только что в тебе побывал, — хикинул он.

— Очень смешно. В следующий раз хоть рукав закатай. 

Хантер отремонтировал подсобное здание у гостиницы, и у них появился дом, небольшой, одноэтажный, с маленькими окнами. Комната и кухня, свет, вода, тепло Хантеру на зиму. Он еле успел все наладить до первого снега, дважды простыв под осенними дождями. В метель, когда дорогу заносило, они безвылазно сидели у телевизора. Когда перерубало электричество, разговаривали. Хантер смотрел в кромешную темноту, монотонно рассказывая про тюрьму. Себастиан отзывался откуда-то из-за плеча короткой руганью и почему-то извинялся, извинялся, извинялся. Вспоминали детство, школу, как ходили купаться на озеро, как стояли на берегу и смотрели на город. Как Хантер заявлял, что когда-нибудь станет президентом этой страны. А Себастиан шутил, что выучится на адвоката, чтобы защищать его, когда выяснится, что это была подтасовка.

По его наводке Хантер стал таскать книги, они читали их в четыре глаза. Хохотали и спорили в две глотки. Молча смотрели, как падает и как тает снег.

— Чего-нибудь хочешь? — спросил Хантер, собираясь в город за продуктами еще на неделю, пока дорогу снова не затянуло.

— Да ничего, — улыбчиво ответил Себастиан, потягиваясь на кровати.

— Ну смотри... Любое заветное желание, любой эксцентричный каприз. 

— Увидеть озеро, — сказал Себастиан и поджал губы. 

— Окей, — кивнул Хантер и распахнул дверь, впустив в дом запах мороза.

Бумаги он подписал через месяц. Себастиан потащился за ним в город, замучив вопросами, куда, зачем, почему. Хантер ответил, что ему, как сидевшему, надо периодически отмечаться у остатков местной полиции. Звучал, видимо, убедительно. Себастиан выпорхнул из машины у музыкального магазина и отправился издеваться над Андерсоном.

Когда они ехали обратно, Хантер достал из кармана свернутые в трубочку бумаги и бросил Себастиану. 

— Вот спасибо, вот порадовал. — Он смотрел сквозь свои ноги на катающийся по сидению сверток. — А то я начал забывать, что прозрачен и нематериален. Что это?

— Бумаги, — ответил Хантер, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ну явно не кирпичи. Хотя какая мне разница. Что это, Кларингтон? — Себастиан смотрел на него, как на дурака. Хантеру нравилось, а еще нравилось широченно улыбаться в ответ.

— Это бумаги на землю.

Себастиан все смотрел и смотрел.

— Я купил кусок леса от «Далтона» до озера. Вырублю. Увидишь озеро.

Хантер отвернулся — и очень вовремя: успел вписаться в поворот.

— Челюсть подбери. На бензопилу денег уже не хватило. Так что дело пойдет небыстро. 

Главное, что оно пошло. Хантер еще утряс формальности с документами — чтобы к нему не прикапывались из-за потревоженного леса. Договорился, кому он может продать срубленное. Весну он провел, привыкая к топору. Себастиан всегда торчал рядом. А летом вернулся Блейн. 

Себастиан занервничал днем, проводив взглядом редкую, новую, красивую, городскую машину. 

— Мне надо в магазин, — заявил он, нависнув над присевшим на свежий пенек Хантером. Он периодически мотался туда, поиздеваться над хозяином, делая вид, что все еще там работает. Хантер, конечно, засомневался, припоминая, что его могло взбесить, чтобы теперь требовалось выпустить пар. Но в итоге вспомнил лишь то, что у него самого заканчиваются продукты. 

Вечером Хантер подобрал его в центре города, где они обычно друг друга ждали. Себастиан ехал молча, глядя на свои руки, а потом вдруг брякнул:

— Блейн вернулся.

Хантеру стоило усилий не вильнуть по дороге и не затормозить. Он сделал вид, что не услышал, допуская, что фраза прозвучала только у него в голове: он тоже видел днем гладенькую новенькую машинку и подумал невзначай, что вот на такой сейчас должен кататься младший Андерсон. 

— Он меня видит, — продолжил Себастиан. 

Хантер решил и дальше не реагировать. 

— И еще одно... — сказал Себастиан и положил руку Хантеру на плечо. 

Они чуть не вылетели с дороги. Перед глазами все как будто электрической вспышкой подсветило, руль вывернуло влево, лес испуганно расступился, намертво вцепившись корнями в дорогу и растянув ее. Продрифтовав по обочине, Хантер все-таки смог остановиться.

— Охуел, что ли?! — рявкнул он на Себастиана. 

Тот улыбнулся и, протянув руку, мазнул пальцем по его щеке, а потом весь подался навстречу. Хантера трясло, он чувствовал, как рвано соприкасается с чужим телом, бьется, как в рыданиях, вздрагивает от каждого удара крови в висок. 

В эту ночь они впервые переспали. Хантер, конечно, был близок к тому, чтобы все проебать, развернул машину, рванул на другой конец города, где дома поприличнее, где жили Андерсоны. Себастиана выдернуло из пикапа по дороге — с криком вернуло, как обычно, на точку в лесу. По крайней мере, Хантер на это рассчитывал, пока давил на газ, пока почти бежал к дому, пока наблюдал, как Блейн шляется по комнатам — спокойный, будто ничего не произошло. Злость и желание прямо сейчас выбить дверь ногой и придушить его голыми руками отступили в один момент, когда он разрешил себе додумать до конца: Себастиан стал материален, значит, и правила его существования здесь могли измениться. Он пошел к машине, потом побежал и гнал обратно в ужасе от себя. 

Себастиан ждал у «Далтона». 

— Мудак, — прошептал он, когда Хантер молча сгреб и стиснул его руками.

— Ты меня бросил, — не унимался он со своей бессмысленной болтовней, спрашивал, не порешил ли он Блейна, уговаривал не приближаться к нему, просил не делать ничего, за что его снова могли бы упечь в тюрьму. 

Он заткнулся, только когда Хантер скользнул пальцами по спине под рубашку. И уже не смог отнять руку, как ни пытался, скользя по бокам, позвонкам и ребрам. Они стояли посреди пятна света от фонарного столба и целовались. Оба мертвенно бледные и напуганные.

В доме было темно, Хантер промазал мимо выключателя, тихо ругнулся, Себастиан болезненно хихикнул, следуя за ним, повторяя прикосновения, вдохи и шаги, постоянно запинаясь о что-то твердое, будто утром они забыли закрыть дверь и деревья успели запустить в дом свои любопытные корни и переплестись с половицами.

Себастиан вскрикнул на первом толчке, резко повернув голову. Распахнутые глаза смотрели в сторону, и Хантер целовал подставленную щеку, гладил волосы, прижимался лбом к виску. Под руками было твердое, осязаемое, настоящее — он переплетал пальцы с пальцами, сжимал плечи, придерживал бедра. В руках было тяжелое — он приподнимал, тянул на себя. Перед глазами было мокро — он видел, что Себастиан плачет, все так же не закрывая глаза, но уже не отворачиваясь. Его улыбка была слабой и спокойной — он никогда такой раньше не видел.

В ушах бухнуло, отдача спустилась до груди, снизу пошла встречная волна — столкнувшись, они выдавили из живота стон, который звучал, звучал и звучал внутри и снаружи. Когда он стих, Хантер услышал, что Себастиан плачет, бессильно и бесконтрольно, будто он кричал, кричал и кричал до срыва. А потом он увидел искореженную, продавленную грудь, покривившиеся в сторону ребра, вывернутую против сустава руку, вмятину над правым глазом.

Он бежал с ним на руках по лесу, как тогда, ориентируясь по памяти — не к озеру, а к тому месту, на котором он всегда появлялся. 

— Блядь... — выдохнул Себастиан и чуть сдвинул руку, чтобы касаться не своей бугристой груди, а коленки Хантера. 

Он лежал в траве, Хантер сидел рядом. Деревья отвернулись, скорбно наклонили лохматые головы, пропуская к ним лунный свет. Хантер смотрел на электрически белого, бумажного, мятого Себастиана, смотрел — и, не выдержав, запрокинул голову и закричал, распугивая лес, заставляя заткнуться озеро. Он почувствовал, как его руки касается чужая, как настойчиво ладонь пробирается к ладони. Он разжал кулак и, сомкнув его снова, почувствовал, как внутри с механическим щелчком вправился сломанный палец. 

 

Хантер покончил бы с собой этой ночью, если бы Себастиан не вцепился в него едва окрепшей рукой и не заговорил обычным, живым голосом. От его рассказов, конечно, хотелось убежать, одному или с ним вместе — в сторону озера, плыть, падать и погружаться, пока все не кончится. Пока он не перестанет рассказывать, что больно ему было еще при первом касании, что во время поцелуя он чуть не потерял сознание, чувствуя, как его буквально, физически, а не красиво и влюбленно переебывает внутри, что уже в доме ему казалось, что из живота сейчас не бабочки выпорхнут, а навылет рванет костная пыль — все, что осталось от раскрошившихся ребер. Надо было наорать на него — почему не остановил, почему не сказал, почему разрешил всему этому случиться с ними, как будто и так мало. Но Хантер молчал, глядя в сторону. Он смог посмотреть на него только после того, как Себастиан пошевелился, зашуршал одеждой, сел.

— Ты должен был меня остановить, — все-таки сказал Хантер.

— Я не думал, что все будет так... А потом стало уже поздно. Помоги мне.

Хантер сам встал и поднял его на ноги. Когда хотел убрать руки — Себастиан их перехватил, потянул к себе на пояс, на спину, повис на нем, прижался так, что не прогнать и не сбежать.

— Как же, блядь, это работает... 

— Я не знаю...

— Идти можешь?

— Не хочу. Потаскаешь меня на руках хоть раз, когда я не подыхаю.

— Хер ли ты такой довольный? — Хантер рявкнул на него, но на руки все-таки поднял и понес к дому.

— Мне сейчас не больно. И, не считая того, что это все ощущалось как пиздец, мне все понравилось.

— Блядь...

— Я и подумать не мог, что ты...

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

— Представляешь, что бы было, если бы ты пораньше сообразил.

— Себ, серьезно...

— Молчу, молчу. — Он мягко опустил голову Хантеру на плечо. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

И они придумали — что все дело в Блейне, в его возвращении. Ворча и поругиваясь из-за того, что это все звучит как кусок плохой фантастической книги или фильма, Хантер все-таки смог сформулировать: энергетические потоки, память, чувства, вина, желание все вернуть. Двух человек — его самого и старшего Андерсона — недостаточно, а тут третий, тем более убийца...

— Он, кстати, меня не помнит, — Себастиан сказал это нарочито равнодушно, насыпав на палец соли и сунув в рот.

— Что?.. — Хантер подвис на полуслове.

— Совсем не помнит. — Себастиан достал из шкафа еще одну банку и попробовал перец. — Черт, все равно не чувствую... Ну так вот. Я его даже спросил. А он такой: я сюда давно приезжал, ты маленький, наверное, тогда был. А я ему: ну да, в мошонку тебе чихал. — Он подошел и ткнул Хантера в бедро.

— Урод, — отозвался Хантер, были бы силы — кулаком бы в стену саданул.

— Возможно, именно поэтому я и стал снова настоящим, — Себастиан встал напротив, положил руки ему на плечи.

— Чтобы напомнить? — Хантер бы отшатнулся, если бы не стоял у стенки.

— Чтобы уже никогда не забыл. — Пальцы скользнули к вороту рубашки, угрожающе вцепились все в одну маленькую пуговицу. — Пошли в кровать. 

— Себ, нет. Мне одного раза хватило. 

В ответ тот расхохотался:

— Спать, придурок. А то ты сейчас выглядишь хуже меня. 

Стоило Хантеру открыть глаза, как Себастиан его поцеловал — будто сидел рядом и ждал. Подкопив сил, он все-таки накричал на него. Тот поорал в ответ, что теперь все, что, когда можно и получается, он будет это делать, что черт его знает, сколько это будет продолжаться. Хантер предложил, что раз, как они вчера придумали, все дело в Блейне, надо, чтобы он остался. Себастиан согласился — его надо похитить, оставить здесь себе. 

Сделать именно так, как придумано, оказалось непросто. И не потому, что у них вдруг головы прояснились и они обнаружили себя уже посреди плохого триллера. Дело было в Блейне.

— Он, кажется, в меня втюрился, — сказал Себастиан, запрыгнув к Хантеру в машину. Он заходил в магазин, чтобы сообщить Блейну про «Скандалы»: выманив его в злачное и ненадежное место, можно было подстроить похищение.

Хантер в ответ скрипнул зубами. 

— Я аж почувствовал, как он перемахнул с «Какой интересный юноша» на «А вот бы его завалить» и начал представлять меня голым. 

Он не затыкался ни на секунду, пересказывая их бессодержательный разговор, описывая каждый взгляд Блейна, каждое свое движение. Это продолжалось в машине, на улице, в доме, пока Хантер не придавил его к стенке. Себастиан сам потянулся за поцелуем, и улыбаясь, и подтвержая догадку, что это была провокация. 

Хантер дежурил у «Скандалов» два вечера. Блейн не появлялся. Себастиан ждал дома, набрасывался, стоило только выйти из машины, не слушал ничего, не отвечал, больно ли. Раздевал, трогал, целовал. Хантер не выдерживал, поддавался, подминал под себя. А потом снова тащил на руках в лес, слушал, как Себастиан слабо поскуливает, как хрустят позвонки, когда вправляются переломы. Он мог только ругаться. Себастиан отвечал: это все, что у них есть, и если он сам терпит это, чтобы быть с ним, то и Хантер может потерпеть.

Он подготовил комнату в подвале гостиницы, все из подручных материалов — чтобы не покупать новое и не вызывать подозрения. Когда все было готово, установил камеры на площадке перед «Далтоном». Они рассчитали все так, что Хантер уедет из города и это останется на видео, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений. Пока его не будет, Себастиан сделает все сам. Хантер вернется, и они будут жить. 

Какой-то злодейский идиотизм постоянно тянул Хантера к Блейну. Посмотреть издалека, заглянуть в глаза, выбить зубы, сломать руку. Себастиан говорил, чтобы он не палился, что план отличный, что не надо его портить. Потом можно будет делать все, что хочется. Главное, не облажаться и не упустить. Хантер кивал и закрывал глаза — Себастиан, уже залезший к нему на колени, целовал шею и мелко вздрагивал от прикосновений к спине. 

Огромных усилий Хантеру стоило не вмазать Блейну, когда он сам сунулся — налетел на него в переулке. В тот день Себастиан появился на месте встречи поздно, измученный, бледный. Жаловался всю дорогу, что Блейн с его прелюдиями и нежностями — чистое зло. Боль почти не проходит и не затухает, добравшись до высшей точки. А только начнет отпускать — он снова лезет обниматься и целоваться. Он объяснил, почему Блейн накинулся — подглядывал за ними, решил, что они практикуют изнасилования, издевательства и всякие эмоциональные подавления. Себастиан вцепился в Хантера, почувствовав, что он вот-вот сорвется, и спокойно сказал, что он должен уехать завтра, что пора уже все закончить. 

И он уехал. Не доверяя, боясь и предчувствуя что-то неладное. Себастиана в последние дни отпустило с пробивной тактильностью, он, как раньше, все больше просто был рядом. Смотрел долго, пристально, будто в голову хотел забраться. Касался редко, но так, будто пытался пробраться внутрь.

Как они и договаривались, отмахав по шоссе километров 300 до более-менее крупного города, с людьми, барами и магазинами, Хантер заселился в мотель, поприставал через силу к девушке на рецепции, засветился на заправке, уговаривая кассира за красивые глаза налить ему сверху пару галлонов за так, добрался до стрип-клуба, выпил, закусил, подрался с каким-то дальнобойщиком, загремел в полицию, в общую камеру.

За ним пришли через два дня — полицейские из Уэстервилля в сопровождении местных стражей правопорядка. Сказали, что Блейн умер, упал с последнего этажа «Далтона» и скончался от полученных травм. Они пытались задавать свои каверзные вопросы, встречался ли он с мистером Андерсоном после его возвращения, знал ли вообще, что он вернулся, беспомощно пытаясь игнорировать то, что на момент смерти Блейна Хантер был далеко, что подтвердит весь город, особенно — дежурный офицер, заперший его в клетке. Возможно, они думали, что у него есть сообщники, и рассчитывали на эмоциональный сбой, просчет в показаниях. Но тут у них шансов не было: для Хантера именно смерть Блейна стала шоком, он таращился на копов, отвечал прямо, про себя прокручивая только одну мысль — что с Себастианом? Вдруг он, как книжный призрак, вернулся, чтобы отомстить. Блейну — за обман. Андерсону-старшему — за то, что сделал вид, что ничего не видел и не знал. И ему самому — за то, что слишком поздно признался и сделал первый шаг. 

Он думал и думал об этом, продолжая сидеть в камере, убеждаясь в простоте и правдивости этого объяснения и отчаиваясь. Его продержали неделю и выпустили — окончательно разбитого.

Он не хотел ехать назад, зная, что будет. Он припаркуется на площадке перед «Далтоном», заглянет в дом, поднимется на последний этаж гостиницы, пройдет по лесу и крикнет: «Себ!». Ему ответит только озеро, протяжно зевнет и позовет к себе насовсем. 

Себастиан ждал его на дороге между городом и гостиницей и практически бросился под колеса, а потом навстречу — телом к телу, не дав закрыть дверь и завалив на сидение.

Он не исчез и сам не знал, почему это произошло. 

Он хотел убить Блейна. Слушая его рассказы о городе, глядя в его чистые спокойные глаза, на его красивую машину, яркую рубашку, и потом — видя, как Хантер сжимает голову ладонями, как покачивается вперед-назад, слыша, как он спрашивает, почему и это тоже происходит с ними. Он думал только об одном — как стереть Андерсона с лица Земли, сделать ему больно, страшно, темно, холодно. Он догадывался, чем это грозит ему самому, если он и правда этакий дух мщения, вернувшийся, чтобы сделать одно единственное дело. А потом смотрел на Хантера и думал о том, что у него должен появиться шанс на нормальную жизнь.

Себастиан сказал, что думал об этом постоянно, связывая и переплетая мысли, планируя, отказываясь, придумывая заново. Решающим был один момент — Блейн спалился на камерах, которые Хантер установил у «Далтона». Пришел, когда не звали, и попал на запись. Теперь ее нельзя было использовать, чтобы скрыть похищение. Себастиану это показалось роковой случайностью. Надо было все разыграть по-другому.

Блейн приехал в Уэстервилль. Узнал, что Хантер вышел на свободу. Испугался, что дело снова всплывет. Стал выслеживать его, вынюхивать всякое, вторгся в частные владения, полез куда не надо было и схлопотал себе несчастный случай.

— Я сидел с ним до последнего, — сказал Себастиан и потянулся, чтобы забрать у Хантера сигарету. — Мне показалось, это красиво — умереть вместе с ним, чтобы показать, насколько много для меня значит месть. Но я не дух мщения. — Он затянулся и выдохнул, по губе скользнула тонкая полоска дыма. — Видимо, я не так сильно хотел, чтобы он умер. Наверное, я сильнее всего хотел быть с тобой.

 

Дело раскрыли и закрыли еще быстрее, чем аналогичное десять лет назад. К ним больше никто не приехал. Их оставили в покое. Дали завести приставку, дали дальше рубить деревья. 

Хантер точно знал день, когда у них началась нормальная, если учесть обстоятельства, жизнь. Когда Себастиан потащил его в лес, на ту самую точку, которую они теперь звали точкой респауна, и предложил потрахаться там. Кто бы там ни установил изначально правила, тут им вдвоем удалось их угадать. Себастиана не переломило, не искромсало, не искорежило. Он смотрел во все глаза, смеялся и тянулся навстречу, пока они оба еще что-то соображали и могли двигаться. 

— Ну что, теперь это точно наше место, — подытожил он, потягиваясь на траве.

Они жили все в том же доме, ждали весны и лета, как никогда раньше, истосковавшись за пару недель холодов, уходили в лес с палаткой, жгли костер, валяли друг друга в сугробах. Пытались выдумать для Себастиана новое название, раз он уже толком не призрак. Ждали, что из-за какого-нибудь дерева на них выйдет печальный Блейн, также ставший заложником этого леса и его неизвестных правил. Весна наступала и наступала, лето нехотя ползло по земле, еле подсушивая траву, по дороге раз в день проезжала какая-нибудь машина, умер старик Андерсон, приближалась зима. Блейна не было. Хантер не мог найти никакого слова, чтобы назвать Себастиана, — и уже забил на это. Ему хватало имени, он задолжал ему, потерянному, несколько лет.

Они жили все в том же доме, ждали весны и лета, истосковавшись за пару недель холодов, уходили в лес с палаткой, жгли костер, валяли друг друга в сугробах. Весна наступала неожиданно — в феврале, в марте, в апреле. Лето было строже, календарнее — никакого больше солнца в зените до позднего вечера. Как будто все наладилось.

Возвращаясь из леса, они впервые за последние годы услышали птиц.

Хантеру оставалось срубить деревьев двадцать, или десять, или пять. 

Утром он потащил Себастиана к последнему. Это было торжественно и глупо: он мог бы уже увидеть это свое озеро, один ствол его не загораживал, оно поблескивало и вздрагивало где-то на периферии зрения. Но он не смотрел — Хантер следил за тем, как он терпеливо ждет и улыбается. 

Дерево упало неправдоподобно громко, последнее, единственное. Себастиан крупно вздрогнул и испуганно оглянулся. Хантер протянул руку и даже сам занервничал, почувствовав, как дрожат чужие пальцы. Они прошли максимально вперед — до выученной уже наизусть границы, до последней точки, с которой Себастиана еще не отбрасывало в лес.

Озеро хохотнуло. Две волны схлопнулись, как две ладони. Где-то там, на другом, дальнем, выдуманном берегу, сверкнул стеклом небоскребов большой город, встал в полный рост над расплывчатой линией горизонта. 

Озеро громыхнуло о берег. Себастиан упал. 

Хантер не успел его подхватить, но сам тут же опустился рядом в щепки, опилки и пыль, все еще улыбаясь. Он перестал, когда увидел ноги Себастиана, сплющенные от коленей наискосок, будто по нему машина проехала. Он попробовал тронуть, поднять его, перехватив за плечи — правое хрустнуло прямо под пальцами. На щеке от легкого касания осталась борозда. Рука сломалась под собственным весом. Рот покривило, из уголка пополз, потек на шею слабый скулеж. Себастиан смотрел на него во все глаза — западающие, проваливающиеся куда-то вглубь. Хантер не шевелился, сразу сообразив, что от любого движения становится хуже. Он только смотрел и смотрел, даже боясь что-то сказать, вдохнуть или выдохнуть, — пока Себастиан не исчез.

Хантер закрыл глаза, привыкший, конечно, уже и к такому, но все равно напуганный. Встал на ноги и пошел в лес. Там было пусто, и там, и там, и там — во всех одинаково уникально неназванных клочках леса, куда он только успел дойти, пока не затрясся от страха, пока не побежал обратно. Он крикнул: «Себ!». В ответ чирикнула птица, на ее щебет накинулось озеро, смяв и придушив его в хриплом раскате волн. Снова стало тихо. По дороге проехала единственная в день машина, приближалась зима.


End file.
